


Falling (Has Nothing To Do With That Episode)

by TaraTyler



Series: Supergirl Gens [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superlane - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is cheesy and gross and I hate it, but here have this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling (Has Nothing To Do With That Episode)

"I love you, you’re my best friend. However, I don’t think I can support what you’re planning on doing.” Kara tells Alex with a shake of her head.

“Everything will end up fine, I promise. It will all end up okay.” Alex rolls her eyes hard enough Kara worries that she may injure herself.

“The worst part of all of this is that you think that you are doing me a favor. You might just be the single most crazy person to ever trip and fall her way into my life… on twelve planets. I love you, Alex, but you’re a whack-job.” Kara’s hands twist at one another in anxiety. Alex’s grin widens at Kara being uncomfortable.

“If nothing ever happens, Supergirl, nothing will ever change. I’m just speeding things up a little with this.” Alex’s smirk elicits Kara’s groan.

“You are an evil mastermind and I hate you. Let’s get moving.” Kara’s cape swept behind her around her legs. The brilliant blue of the suit lit her up even more brightly in the eyes.

“Everything will be alright.” Alex reassured her again, took Kara’s arm and led her down from her apartment by foot.

Kara found a quiet spot to take off from while Alex left for the DEO and Kara patrolled. There were only a few petty crimes and a bank robber to put a stop to, and Kara was ready when the time came for Alex’s plan to commence. Kara’s nervous energy multiplies threefold as she flies to the DEO where her sister and Lucy Lane are eating dinner on the roof. From how far out she is, Kara can already hear Alex and Lucy’s voices. Her heart rate picks up at the sound of Lucy.

Alex and Lucy are sitting on the edge, their legs dangling off of the sides. Kara waits just out of Lucy’s eyeline. With supervision, Kara can see every expression to cross the younger Lane’s face. She studied them, memorized them, and stored them in her heart like treasures for later. Then, Alex whispered a warning under her breath for Kara’s ears alone and suddenly; Lucy Lane was falling from the building.

Kara’s heart leapt into her throat as she rushed to meet the younger Lane in the air. Her arms suddenly loaded with warm, screaming woman as Kara held her tightly. Lucy’s arms squeezed hard at Kara’s neck; her fingers fisted into the cape. Kara was holding Lucy bridal style, a manner made infamous by that other Kryptonian. She kissed Lucy’s cheek, forehead, and temple repeatedly to comfort and reassure Lucy, Kara had never approved for this reason.

“ I have you. Lucy, You’re safe now.” Kara combed Lucy’s hair back behind her ear. Her feet touched dirt and she sat down, still holding Lucy, so the woman could feel the solidity of the ground beneath them. Lucy’s sobs began to subside then. Her arms went a little bit more slack around Kara’s neck and she could feel Lucy attempt to hide her face in one strong shoulder.

“Do you want me to take you home?” Kara asked.

The movement felt vertical, so in an eye blink, Kara placed Lucy into her own bed at the Danvers apartment. Lucy Lane felt the loss of the strong body she’d been clinging around acutely. The world was colder and much more dangerous when one didn’t have Kara Danvers to hold onto. The blonde returned in a set of flannel pj’s holding two mugs of steaming tea. 

“For your throat.” she offered sheepishly; sitting down beside of her. “You’re free to stay the night here if you like.”

“Thank you… for all of this. It’s pretty humiliating to have fallen off of my own building. Likely not the smoothest way to have gotten your attention…” Lucy trailed off hoarsely looking ashamed.

“You were trying to get my attention?” Kara is truly flabbergasted.

“It was Alex’s idea and I never should have gone along with it!” Lucy protests as Kara jumps to her feet.

“I’ll kill her. Then, I’ll bring her back from the dead and kill her again. Then, I’ll bring her back again to clean up the mess.” Kara growled in a threatening manner that was simultaneously not threatening.

“Did it work?” Lucy asks, half of a smile pulling at her lips.

“Consider my attention gotten. Alex told me that she was going to shove you from the roof so I could get your attention.” Kara plops back down beside of Lucy gracefully and kisses her once, quickly and chastely in a wholly unsatisfying manner.

“Nope, doesn’t cut it.” Lucy admonishes as she sets their teas aside and kicks off his boots. “Try that again.”

Kara’s arm wraps around Lucy’s waist, and the other brings her hand up to cup the back of Lucy’s head as the major pins her to the bed.


End file.
